


We're still the same (though far away)

by cicia3



Series: King and Lionheart [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dorks in Love, Druids, Emotional Constipation, Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Rescue, Smut, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terzo capitolo della serie 'King and Lionheart' in cui Merlin e Morgana sono investigatori psichici e la loro ditta va sotto il nome di Trinetra.<br/>Dopo gli eventi di Castel Camelot Merlin e Arthur si sono detti addio, però nessuno dei due è davvero riuscito a dimenticare l'altro.<br/>Arthur sta rimettendo in piedi la sua vita, ma una telefonata improvvisa della sorellastra cambia tutto: la Trinetra ha bisogno di lui ora più che mai. Merlin ha bisogno di lui. <br/>Tra creature feroci, streghe, druidi, libri di incantesimi e indagini paranormali, Arthur farà di tutto per aiutare le due persone che ama di più al mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Terzo capitolo della saga King and Lionheart, la quale comprende una minilong in tre capitoli (prima parte) e una OS che chiude la minilong (seconda parte).
> 
> La prima metà di questo prologo è stata originariamente scritta durante un evento organizzato dal gruppo We are out for prompt. Qui c'è la versione corretta e ampliata.
> 
> Suppongo che la storia possa anche essere seguita senza aver prima letto i due capitoli precedenti della serie King and Lionheart, ma sicuramente si perde un pezzo importante della caratterizzazione dei personaggi. Consiglio ai nuovi lettori di dare prima almeno un'occhiata al secondo capitolo della serie, la oneshot I'll be here to hold your hand, per avere una visione più completa.

 

_Luglio 2016, Glasgow_

 

Morgana stava consultando la documentazione relativa a un'infestazione di troll a Inverness nel '95 quando il cellulare vibrò. Sul display era comparsa la scritta 'Fratello Idiota', e non le serviva guardare per saperlo. Dopotutto, essere la sensitiva con l'aura più espansa di tutto il Regno Unito comportava una serie di piccoli vantaggi.

Oltre a essere una sensitiva, Morgana era anche un'investigatrice psichica dotata di un bel caratterino e con una predilezione per le provocazioni – tutte qualità, queste, che facevano sì che Fratello Idiota la chiamasse, più o meno amorevolmente, 'strega'. Per sua sfortuna, Morgana una strega non lo era ( _ancora_ , ma ci stava lavorando), altrimenti avrebbe A) trasformato a ripetizione Fratello Idiota in un rospo, e B) fatto baciare il suddetto rospo a una certa persona.

Mentre colui che stava tentando di mettersi in contatto con Morgana non demordeva e il cellulare vibrava, lei buttò uno sguardo dall'altro lato dello studio (che era più una mezza specie di stanzino, ma non si poteva avere tutto nella vita; ultimamente i casi scarseggiavano e loro avevano dovuto trasferire la sede della Trinetra, per mancanza di fondi, dall'attico dell'Hotel Gytrash in una topaia ricavata dal garage di un condominio). Merlin, il suo collega, aveva il naso sepolto tra le pagine di un grosso grimorio del 1500 e sembrava completamente assorbito nella lettura.

Morgana sospirò, tamburellando le dita sul banco da lavoro che cigolò al suo tocco.

«Okay» sibilò seccata, iniziando mentalmente un conto alla rovescia.

Nel frattempo decise di dedicarsi a rovistare tra le carte sotto le quali era sepolto il banco da lavoro e, con una certa dose di probabilità, anche gli amuleti per individuare le linee di campo. Di quelli aveva bisogno per tracciare le reti psichiche segnate dai troll al loro passaggio.

Uh, trovati.

Il cellulare smise di squillare e, proprio nel momento in cui il conto alla rovescia di Morgana aveva raggiunto lo zero, il telefono fisso dell'agenzia trillò. Qui non si trattava di sensibilità psichica, ma solo di buon senso ed esperienza sul campo. Arthur le facilitava le cose: era davvero un tipo affidabile, non deludeva mai.

Morgana sorrise tra sé, soddisfatta, aspettando che Merlin prendesse la chiamata sulla linea fissa. Ma più il tempo passava, più l'incessante trillare degli squilli a vuoto aveva come unico effetto quello di innervosirla.

«Merlin!» sbottò.

«No, rispondi tu, per favore» disse distrattamente Merlin. Stava sfogliando le pagine incartapecorite come se fossero state di valore inestimabile – cosa che, dopotutto, era vera. Buffo come avrebbero potuto abbandonare la topaia per trasferirsi in uno studio di tutto rispetto solo vendendo quel libro a una delle numerose confraternite di streghe che, puntualmente, ne richiedevano il possesso.

Ma Merlin era molto geloso del grimorio; negli ambienti 'giusti' circolava voce che fosse rimasto coinvolto in una rissa spettacolare con un certo druido solo per appropriarsene. Morgana non sapeva come fossero andate davvero le cose, ma solo che un giorno Merlin era sbucato dall'ascensore dell'Hotel Gytrash con un occhio nero, il libro di incantesimi sottobraccio e un ghigno placido e soddisfatto stampato in faccia.

La voce della rissa si era poi diffusa rapidamente e, visto che i druidi erano una delle più alte cariche in circolazione, la Trinetra ne aveva perso di credibilità.

Tutto questo putiferio Merlin l'aveva scatenato per appropriarsi di un libro di magia pur non essendo in grado lanciare nemmeno la più piccola magia. Il socio di Morgana, però, era un tipo determinato, e aveva iniziato a studiare il grimorio con tanto trasporto da indurre perfino lei ad interessarsi alla magia nera.

Quell'idiota.

«Perfetto. Guastafeste» borbottò Morgana quando si rese conto che Merlin non avrebbe davvero preso la chiamata.

Si portò la cornetta all'orecchio e, con studiata classe e tutto d'un fiato, disse: «Pronto, parla l'agenzia investigativa Trinetra, due affidabili investigatori psichici saranno subito disponibili per aiutarla a risolvere i suoi problemi di natura paranormale, cosa possiamo fare per lei?»

«Morgana» salutò la voce metallica di Arthur dall'altra parte della cornetta.

«Oh. Sei tu, che sorpresa» fece Morgana, il tono piatto. Merlin si intirizzì sopra il suo dannato libro come se un folletto l'avesse congelato sul posto. Così imparava a sventare i piani geniali di Morgana per permettergli di parlare con Arthur.

Merlin, facendo finta di nulla, alzò il grimorio e se lo portò davanti alla faccia alla stregua di un menù.

«Ti stavo chiamando al cellulare» disse Arthur.

«Davvero? Non me ne ero accorta, perdonami. Cosa c'è, fratellino? Hai forse qualche problema di natura paranormale che ti affligge, a parte la tua cocciutaggine che ha un'intensità decisamente fuori dalla media umana?»

Un orecchio un po' troppo sventolante emerse dalle pareti nere del grimorio.

«Come sei divertente, sorellina. No, è che non ti sentivo da un paio di settimane e... volevo solo sapere come stavi» bofonchiò Arthur, per il quale il parlare dei propri sentimenti continuava a rappresentare un insormontabile problema.

«Oh, Arthur» sospirò l'investigatrice, giocando con il filo della cornetta.

Sapeva benissimo che quel _volevo solo sapere come stavi_ era il linguaggio in codice del fratellastro per dire _volevo sapere come stava Merlin_.

«Tutto bene qui» disse Morgana. «I casi scarseggiano ancora dopo l'incidente con il druido di cui ti avevo parlato, quindi...» e lanciò una lunga occhiata al suo partner psichico, che tornò di corsa a nascondersi dietro al libro, «... direi che ultimamente non abbiamo avuto alcuna occasione di rischiare la pelle.»

Sentì Arthur tirare un grosso sospiro di sollievo che la intenerì profondamente. Era un uomo buono, il suo fratellastro. Solo che era anche enormemente idiota.

«Vuoi salutare M-» iniziò a buttare lì Morgana, ma Merlin schizzò in piedi e uscì dalla stanza come se fosse stato infilzato dal tridente d'oro del Re Pescatore.

«Santo cielo» fece Morgana, esasperata, portandosi una mano nei capelli. «Sto perdendo la speranza con voi.»

«C'era _Mer_ lin, lì?» chiese Arthur, titubante.

«Sì, idiota, certo che c'era» sferzò, ignorando la fitta allo stomaco che le aveva causato il tono depresso del fratello. «E se tu ti degnassi di chiamarlo...»

«Non posso, Morgana. Non posso.»

«Perché?» strillò quasi. «Dio, non dirmi che è la distanza, il problema. Okay, tu sei a Londra e lui in Scozia, ma siamo nel 2016, accidenti! E non provare neanche a dire che non fate l'uno per l'altro – quando siamo venuti a trovarti l'estate scorsa siete spariti per mezza giornata e suppongo ve la siate intesa abbastanza bene, da soli.»

«Non puoi capire...»

«Sai, Arthur, è esattamente questo che mi fa impazzire di te» disse con calma glaciale, e sapeva di avere una faccia terribile, quando parlava con quel gelo nelle vene. «Pensi sempre che gli altri non possano capire le tue ragioni, invece il problema è che sei solo un codardo.»

E sbatté la cornetta, fissando con le palpebre socchiuse la sagoma scura di Merlin, dall'altra parte della vetrata.

Sentiva provenire da lui delle ondata di vibrazioni calde e intense, languide e tenere, ma tenaci; un tepore che sapeva troppo di privato e che la fece, suo malgrado, arrossire.

Merlin amava Arthur.

Morgana lo sentiva perché lei e Merlin erano sempre sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda (letteralmente; era di lunghezza d'onda psichica che si parlava, d'altronde). E anche se non riusciva a leggere le vibrazioni di suo fratello allo stesso modo, oh, era convintissima che il sentimento fosse reciproco. Le era bastato vedere la loro complicità dopo quell'indimenticabile nottata a Castel Camelot per capirlo – no, non che ci fosse attrazione, ma che qualcosa di più forte e pericoloso ribollisse sotto.

Eppure quei due stupidi continuavano a restare lontani e appassivano l'uno senza l'altro, inesorabilmente.

«Vi fareste solo del bene, insieme» disse con tono colloquiale.

Merlin l'avrebbe sentita anche oltre il vetro, perché due partner psichici riescono a percepirsi in modi incomprensibili per chiunque altro.

Infatti il suo socio rientrò, mogio mogio, le braccia incrociate al petto. «Sai com'è Arthur. Sai quello che ha passato e tutti i problemi di fiducia che deve affrontare. Non voglio forzarlo a frequentare qualcuno se non si sente ancora pronto» disse.

Nonostante le parole sagge e comprensive, a Morgana non sfuggirono i suoi occhi, che al momento erano molto blu e molto come quelli di un cucciolo che è stato sbattuto fuori di casa durante un temporale.

«Sì, ma voi-»

«E poi» aggiunse Merlin, scaldandosi, e allo stesso tempo la voce gli si spezzò. «Poi sono più felice di saperlo al sicuro, piuttosto che immischiato nel nostro lavoro che, te lo ricordo, è abbastanza pericoloso.»

Morgana arcuò un sopracciglio. Come cambiavano le cose... Merlin era sempre stato quello entusiasta di rischiare l'osso del collo in missione. Non esitava mai a buttarsi a capofitto in un nuovo caso, né a trascinare chiunque altro con lui. Almeno, una volta era così.

«Ultimamente il più grande pericolo al quale siamo andati incontro è stato spazzolare il goblin di una strega in pensione» gli fece presente Morgana.

«Era un esemplare particolarmente selvaggio di goblin» ebbe la faccia tosta di rispondere Merlin.

«E va bene, fate come volete!» soffiò Morgana, mandando per aria con una manata il fascicolo sui troll.

I talismani delle linee di campo rotolarono a terra insieme ai pendagli di rivelazione e alle mappe della zona in uno scintillio sinistro che poteva provenire o non poteva provenire dagli occhi di Morgana.

Fu il suo turno di andare a prendere una boccata d'aria per scaricare la tensione. Al suo passaggio, tutte le carte presenti nell'ufficio si arricciarono, lasciandole una gradevole sensazione di rivincita nel pensare che Merlin avrebbe poi dovuto stirarle una ad una.

«Mi fanno perdere la pazienza» disse alla pioggia, sfilandosi dalla tasca del parka una sigaretta ammaccata. Mormorò qualcosa sottovoce e una nuvoletta di fumo si attorcigliò dalla punta della sigaretta, perché in fondo iniziare a studiare incantesimi non era stata un'idea poi così malvagia.

La realtà, però, era un'altra: vedere Merlin che si teneva la testa tra le mani, chino sulla scrivania, quando credeva che lei non lo notasse, e sentire la voce di Arthur illuminarsi appena e poi spegnersi al minimo accenno di lui... tutto questo la faceva tremendamente soffrire.

«Idioti» soffiò, poggiando la schiena contro la vetrata sporca della Trinetra.

 

שּ

 

 

_Ottobre 2016, Londra_

 

 

Il dottor Gaius esaminò con aria critica la sua cartelletta. Il sopracciglio era arcuato già da una buona decina di minuti. «Va molto bene, Arthur» disse, anche se la sua faccia pareva affermare tutto il contrario. «Molto bene davvero.»

Arthur Pendragon sospirò, sistemandosi contro lo schienale della poltroncina di pelle. Buttò una rapida occhiata all'orologio appeso alla parete, dal quale penzolavano degli amuleti acchiappasogni e delle piume che sembravano vagamente di quaglia: anche per quel giorno il tempo era finito.

«Non mi sembri convinto, figliolo» disse il dottor Gaius. «Davvero le cose non vanno almeno un po' meglio?»

«Ma sì che vanno meglio» rispose Arthur scrollando la testa.

Ed era vero. Erano passati otto mesi da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare quello psicoterapeuta su consiglio di Gwen. Dire che le cose erano come prima sarebbe stato un gigantesco errore; no, Arthur era più forte, adesso – anzi, aveva ritrovato la sua forza.

Parlare di sé non era mai stato semplice, nemmeno quando da ragazzino ascoltava i racconti sui guai sentimentali di Morgana ma non ce la faceva mai a rispondere quando lei gli chiedeva 'e tu?'. Adesso Arthur era riuscito a dire al dottor Gaius cose incredibili come 'il mio lavoro non mi fa sentire realizzato' o 'ho provato del risentimento nei confronti di Gwen dopo che mi ha lasciato per Lance' o ancora 'non riesco a fare a meno di voler compiacere mio padre'. Cose davvero, davvero incredibili, come 'non è colpa mia, sì, non è colpa mia'.

Eppure...

«Non so, sento...» disse Arthur, abbassando le palpebre. Si morse il labbro e percepì un piccolo vuoto premere sullo stomaco. «Sento come se mancasse ancora qualcosa.»

Il dottor Gaius si alzò, circumnavigò la scrivania traballando, inciampò nell'appendiabiti alla cui base era intagliato il muso di una belva oscura con le fauci spalancate; poi batté amichevolmente la mano sulla spalla di Arthur. «Piccoli passi, ragazzo. Piccoli passi, lo sai.»

Arthur annuì. Non era mai stato uno da piccoli passi, ma stava imparando.

Il dottore lo accompagnò alla porta, la tunica ocra che frusciava a ogni passo incerto – era un tipo bizzarro dall'età occultata dietro abiti new age e capelli troppo lunghi; l'arredamento del suo studio era un insieme di mobili usciti dalla versione dark di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie e un salotto dei primi anni '90. Ma infondeva una certa serenità, il dottor Gaius, Arthur doveva concederglielo.

«Fissa un appuntamento per la settimana prossima con la signorina Blake» disse il dottore. «Non pensare neanche che abbiamo finito.»

Arthur sorrise. Nonostante il ciarpame vagamente inquietante di cui aveva riempito il suo ambiente di lavoro, Gaius era un tipo serio e si era conquistato la sua fiducia proprio per la sua schiettezza. D'altronde, meno le cose erano perfette e più Arthur sentiva di poterci credere. Salutò l'uomo sventolando una mano e si diresse verso la reception, stirandosi la giacca.

La signorina Blake, seduta dietro la scrivania, gli rivolse un sorriso malandrino. «Cosa vogliamo fare?» disse, lanciandogli un'occhiata che lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione. Una stoccata pungente.

Arthur non aveva ancora capito se facesse sul serio o se quella fosse solo una crudele tecnica per prenderlo in giro. Non si poteva mai sapere con quella donna; c'era qualcosa di glaciale e di molto, molto beffardo in lei.

«Ho bisogno di un appuntamento per la settimana prossima» le disse.

Nimueh Blake sfogliò velocemente il registro, portandosi dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli con lentezza. «Facciamo da me o da te?»

Arthur sbuffò una risata annoiata dal naso, e stava per ribattere qualcosa quando il suo cellulare squillò. Si accigliò subito vedendo chi lo cercava.

«Morgana» rispose, facendo un cenno a Nimueh Blake e precipitandosi fuori dallo studio.

La voce di Morgana era un ansito disturbato dalla pioggia e dal traffico londinese. «Arthur! Stai bene?»

«Io... sì» disse Arthur, tenendo il cellulare con due mani. La presa si fece ferrea contro la pelle di colpo scivolosa. «Tu, piuttosto? Che succede?»

«Sì, direi di sì, direi che – sto bene. Più o meno. Se non si conta il fatto che sono appena stata attaccata da un'enorme bestia alata che mi ha afferrato per i capelli. Se mi ha lasciato un buco in testa giuro che-»

«Morgana!»

Un sospiro, troppo secco per non nascondere qualcosa. «Senti, non allarmarti. Non è niente di cui tu debba o possa occuparti. Ho solo creduto per un momento che... Non penso che tu sia davvero in pericolo, ma non si sa mai e ho preferito averne la conferma. Mi dispiace di averti chiamato. Riattacco.»

«Cos- aspetta, non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere e poi chiudere come se nulla fosse!» sbraitò Arthur, che ora era ufficialmente preoccupato _a morte_. Un passante lo guardò come se avesse avuto un'aria folle stampata in faccia, il che era probabilmente vero.

«Va tutto bene, Arthur, davvero. Sei protetto, okay? Sei al sicuro» sospirò Morgana. «Un ex agente psichico tiene sotto controllo la zona di Londra e manda rapporti costanti alla nostra rete; se ci fosse qualche rischio, lo saprei subito. È solo emerso per un attimo il mio patetico lato di sorella maggiore apprensiva.»

«Io...» Arthur si trattenne dall'esprimere un 'eh?'. «Okay, bene, va bene, io sono al sicuro, ma tu?»

«Mi metterò in contatto con un paio di colleghi per ricevere aiuti extra e... risolverò tutto» rispose lei.

Sembrava una promessa, e fu quello ad allarmare Arthur più del fatto che non avesse effettivamente risposto.

«Quali altri due colleghi?» Arthur percepì la propria voce appiattirsi in una linea tesa. Una corda di violino pronta per essere pizzicata ed esplodere. «Morgana, dov'è Merlin?»

Silenzio.

«Perché non è lì con te? _Morgana_.»

«È scomparso. Una settimana fa.»

 

 


	2. Incantesimo primo

 

 

Arthur guardava fuori dal finestrino, immobile come una statua. Il riflesso del suo volto gli restituiva l'immagine di un uomo spettinato, un'ombra di barba che iniziava a intravedersi e la mandibola contratta – contratta da più meno sette ore e quaranta minuti.

Un nervo era scattato (e non si era più sciolto) nel momento in cui Morgana aveva chiuso la chiamata con un perentorio 'resta dove sei, contatto dei colleghi che possano aiutarti'; da lì tutto era andato in discesa.

I denti di Arthur si erano talmente serrati tra loro da quando era salito sul treno a St Pancras che, probabilmente, dei canini non era rimasta che polvere.

Aveva contribuito parecchio alla distruzione della sua tranquillità lo scoprire che avrebbe avuto due nuovi compagni di viaggio, e, in particolare, l'identità di tali compagni. Coloro che Morgana aveva chiamato affinché potessero scortare Arthur a Glasgow per poi indagare insieme non erano altro che l'ex investigatore psichico che controllava la rete di Londra e la sua assistente.

Per la precisione, il dottor Gaius e Nimueh Blacke.

Dopo la telefonata con Morgana, Arthur era rimasto ad aspettare sul marciapiede davanti allo studio di Gaius, il cellulare in mano, il ronzio vuoto della pioggia che gli scavava nel cervello. Poi la porta dietro la sua schiena si era spalancata e Gaius ne era emerso con il volto semi-nascosto da una gigantesca sacca sportiva tutta bitorzoluta; dalla zip fuoriuscivano un acchiappasogni e un globo color osso che Arthur aveva associato immediatamente al teschio sfoggiato sulle mensole dello studio.

«Si sbrighi, Blacke, si sbrighi» aveva detto Gaius.

Al suo fianco, una Nimueh molto scontenta su tacchi traballanti si trascinava dietro un trolley.

«Dunque, ragazzo mio» aveva detto Gaius, schiarendosi la gola. «Pare sia arrivato il momento di tornare in azione.»

La bocca di Arthur si era schiusa. «È uno scherzo.»

Doveva esserlo. Prima Morgana preoccupata, poi Morgana attaccata da una bestia alata, poi Me-

«No, non abbiamo tutto questo cattivo gusto, per quanto uno possa dedurne del nostro arredamento» aveva detto Nimueh, concludendo con un bel _ngh_ quando era riuscita a collocare al proprio fianco il trolley.

«Lei... è un collega di Morgana? Davvero?»

«Non propriamente» aveva detto Gaius, portandosi una mano sopra gli occhi per proteggersi dalla pioggia. «Una volta ero molto attivo nel campo, ora sono in pensione. Purtuttavia, quando posso dare una mano...»

«E io sono la sua tirocinante e apprendista investigatrice» si era intromessa Nimueh, riaggiustandosi la gonna che era salita scoprendole le gambe.

«Quindi lei non è uno psicoterapeuta?» aveva boccheggiato Arthur.

«Perché non dovrei esserlo?» aveva risposto seccamente Gaius, piegando il sopracciglio in un perfetto angolo. «Non li hai visti i pezzi di carta appesi alla parete, ragazzo?»

Nimueh aveva solo aggiunto con un ghigno rosso e pericoloso che il destino aveva vie per unire le persone che Arthur non avrebbe mai potuto capire. Da lì, la mandibola contratta.

Anche le interminabili ore di viaggio in treno, perché non c'era abbastanza preavviso per prenotare un biglietto aereo, non avevano aiutato.

«La prossima è la nostra» disse Gaius, che era seduto sul posto dirimpetto ad Arthur e aveva il naso immerso in un libro orribilmente consunto. Sulla copertina era appena visibile un triangolo rovesciato con un occhio disegnato al centro.

«Certo che avresti potuto approfittarne per farti la barba. Voglio dire, quasi otto ore, sosta a Derby con cambio di treno...» disse Nimueh, afferrando senza pudore il mento di Arthur tra due dita.

Gli girò il volto con aria critica e poi parve accorgersi di qualcosa nell'espressione di Arthur, perché lo lasciò andare con uno scatto. «Okay, se sei così permaloso facciamo pure finta che l'aria da barbone ti doni...»

 

 

Morgana era una macchia verde e nera nel marasma della gente anonima. Arthur scavalcò i viaggiatori che si muovevano come formiche nella stazione centrale di Glasgow, ignorando l'odore cattivo di fritto, di sudore e di calore compresso. Scansò un ometto che aveva alzato l'indice alla sua volta e aumentò il passo, lasciandosi alle spalle le proteste di Nimueh. Morgana lo aspettava, lo sguardo inflessibile e giudicatore come un'imperatrice. E nella testa di Arthur passò follemente un lampo...

_L'Imperatrice, Arthur, L'Imperatrice! Indica una figura esterna positiva su cui poter fare affidamento..._

Falcata, falcata, falcata e la sua sorellastra era così vicina che poteva contarle le pieghe intorno alle labbra strette.

Arthur si fermò di botto.

«Che diavolo significa?» chiese.

Le spalle di Morgana si sollevarono drammaticamente per poi riabbassarsi, lente. Come se stesse racimolando una quantità di pazienza sufficiente a sostenere la conversazione. «Quello che ti ho detto al telefono, fratellino. Sta succedendo qualcosa ma non sappiamo ancora bene cosa. Per questo ho fatto venire qui Gaius. C'è stato un attacco. Mer-»

«Che significa?» sbottò Arthur, facendo voltare diversi turisti.

Morgana chiuse gli occhi, una smorfia sul suo bel volto. «Abbassa la voce. Non otterrai niente ragliando come un asino.»

Arthur sentì un afflusso di calore prendere la meglio sul suo cervello. «Voglio avere delle spiegazioni concrete, ora!» urlò, strizzando le unghie nel pugno. Perché una tempesta di lava si agitava dentro di lui, sconquassando le vene, premendo sulle ossa.

Morgana sollevò le palpebre. «Non c'è spazio adesso per la tua cocciuta irrazionalità, né per il tuo panico» sibilò, glaciale, «e, se non la smetti subito di togliermi la parola e non inizi a darti una calmata, ti rispedisco a casa!»

A casa?

«A CASA?» si sgolò Arthur, oltraggiato, e allora notò con perfido piacere che anche la pazienza di Morgana si stava spezzando, e finalmente c'era qualcosa di sensato in quella follia, qualcosa di stabile che anche lui poteva comprendere. Qualcosa con cui poteva misurarsi e dalla quale non era tagliato fuori.

«Sì, a casa, dannazione!» sbraitò Morgana, due chiazze rosa sulla faccia pallida, e solo ora Arthur notava quanto pallida fosse davvero...

«Sei voluto venire qui a tutti i costi anche se ti avevo chiesto, _pregato_ , di restare a casa, dove sapevo che saresti stato al sicuro! E invece no, va bene, ti ho permesso di accompagnare il signor Gaius, del quale ho un bisogno estremo perché è uno degli agenti con più esperienza sul campo... e adesso non sappiamo davvero da dove iniziare, ed è tutto sconosciuto e pericoloso anche per noi, e dopo arrivi tu e...» Strillò, scompigliandosi i capelli.

Si fissarono in cagnesco, riprendendo fiato.

E poi...

Poi erano uno tra le braccia dell'altra, Morgana che si aggrappava alla camicia stropicciata di Arthur, Arthur che le affondava il naso tra i capelli. Il suo profumo sfacciato e quasi piccante, come di fiori pressati e pepe...

Il cuore martellava sordo nel petto di Arthur.

«Sei un idiota, sei un idiota, sei un...» ripeteva lei.

«Ssssh, scusami, scusami, mi dispiace tanto» mormorò Arthur, accarezzandole la nuca.

Morgana trattenne rumorosamente il fiato. Sollevò il capo, un broncio stupito. «Il dottor Gaius ha davvero fatto un ottimo lavoro» brontolò, tirando appena su con il naso.

All'espressione interrogativa del fratellastro aggiunse: «Ma sì, sai. Mi stai chiedendo scusa. In genere ti ci vuole più tempo. Tipo, non saprei... interi anni».

«È uno psicoterapeuta sul serio?»

«È un investigatore in pensione, Arthur. Perché non dovrebbe fare un altro lavoro?»

Arthur sospirò, tornando a passarle goffamente una mano sulla schiena. «Non lo so, mi sento... preso in giro. È tutto così assurdo.»

Era anche una situazione terrificante, davvero fottutamente terrificante, ma quello si rifiutò di dirlo.

Morgana parve capire lo stesso. D'improvviso sembrò incredibilmente triste, così tanto che per Arthur fu impossibile continuare a sostenere il suo sguardo. Lei sospirò, tornando ad appoggiarsi sul suo petto.

«Molto commovente» disse Nimueh, annunciando la presenza sua e di Gaius.

Morgana la fulminò con una delle sue migliori occhiatacce, e in quel momento Arthur si sentì fiero di lei come non mai. «Grazie per essere venuti» disse comunque senza scomporsi. Strinse brevemente la destra di Nimueh, la piega storta delle labbra scure che gridava a chiare lettere tutta la poca simpatia per la Blacke. Poi prese la mano nodosa del dottor Gaius in entrambe le sue.

«Ci affidiamo a lei» gli disse, gli occhi che bruciavano.

«Farò il possibile.»  
«Per quanto possa fare la magia della vecchia scuola...» si intromise una nuova voce, tagliando l'aria con la sua profondità.

Arthur si voltò, confuso. Non si era accorto che, a qualche metro da Morgana, qualcuno era rimasto fermo ad osservare la scena: una una donna bionda vestita di pelle nera. La sua figura era solidamente pianta al terreno su due terrificanti tacchi a spillo.

«Morgause Fletcher, strega del circolo di Grimm» si presentò da sola, dando sfoggio di un forte accento irlandese. Non tese il palmo a nessuno e nessuno volle fare la prima mossa vero di lei.

Arthur sentì la propria spina dorsale impietrirsi mentre Morgause avanzava. L'ultima volta che aveva avuto a che fare con una strega, quella gli aveva scagliato contro il suo esercito di spettri vendicatori.

«Morgause è un'amica» puntualizzò Morgana guardando Arthur dritto in faccia, come a dire 'attento a quello che fai'. «Ed è stata così gentile da venire da me non appena le ho chiesto aiuto.»

«Avevi ragione, comunque» disse Morgause a Morgana, riprendendo le fila di un vecchio discorso senza curarsi di tutti gli altri.

Sembrava completamente concentrata su Morgana, la posa austera con le braccia incrociate al petto che metteva soggezione. Il suo sguardo saettò per il più breve dei momenti su Arthur, e Morgause storse il naso. «Quella maledizione che aveva sulla testa deve essere stata davvero potente. Si porta ancora addosso una consistente scia di magia.»

_Consistente_ lo disse con il tono di chi pregusta una scorpacciata.

Arthur seppe istintivamente che la strega si riferiva alla maledizione che Helen Burn gli aveva lanciato nel giorno in cui era nato – l'aveva capito perché Morgause, avvertendola, aveva arricciato il naso, proprio come allora aveva fatto anche... – e non c'era tempo perché ad Arthur venisse da vomitare.

«Ora siamo qui, quindi» blaterò. «Che cosa facciamo? Da dove iniziamo?»

«Potremmo cominciare con l'andare a posare i bagagli e rinfrescarci?» chiese Nimueh. «Il viaggio è stato orribile, abbiamo bisogno di riposare.»

Arthur voleva ribattere che Nimueh doveva pensare per lei e che lui non aveva alcun bisogno di riposare, grazie tante, e che la situazione era troppo calma per i suoi gusti. Si erano forse precipitati in Scozia solo per fermarsi e girarsi i pollici mentre... mentre...

Nimueh gli scoccò uno sguardo beffardo, intercettando il suo disagio. «I sensitivi sono molto meno recettivi quando sono stanchi morti, mio caro» lo informò.

Quando anche Gaius annuì massaggiandosi il collo, Arthur si arrese, le spalle che cadevano.

Morgana avvolse le dita intorno al suo braccio e lo guidò verso l'uscita principale, il cartellone gigantesco con gli arrivi che si stagliava dietro di loro. Si spinse in testa al gruppo insieme al fratellastro, annunciando platealmente che tutti sarebbero entrati nella jeep, ma che non garantiva per i bagagli.

«Non stiamo perdendo tempo, te l'assicuro» sussurrò poi, così piano che solo Arthur avrebbe potuto sentirla. «Dacci modo di organizzarci. Nessuno più di me è impaziente di agire, davvero, ma...»

Lasciò in sospeso la frase per dire invece, con urgenza: «Nonostante tutto, sono contenta che tu sia qui».

E così, con la mano di Morgana stretta intorno al suo avambraccio, calda, e il vestitino verde che frusciava piano accanto a lui, Arthur si sentì di colpo stanchissimo.

«Parafrasa il 'nonostante tutto'» rimbeccò appena, ma senza vera energia dietro.

Morgana si gli strinse solo addosso un po' di più. «È bello poteri finalmente riabbracciare.»

E Arthur sapeva che si stava riferendo agli anni che li avevano divisi e alla sua incapacità di lasciarsi amare da lei.

Si morse internamente il labbro, lasciando dietro di sé le mille voci della stazione.

 

שּ

 

Il condominio era collocato nel mezzo di una zona residenziale piuttosto oscura. Le facciate dei palazzi erano tutte anonime, i mattoni sbiaditi dagli anni e la pioggia scolata dai balconi visibile come un pugno in un occhio. L'agente immobiliare che era in Arthur fece una smorfia schifata (non poteva farci niente; anche se il lavoro non gli piaceva, ormai aveva imparato a ragionare in un certo modo).

Morgana si diresse verso l'edificio dall'aria più tozza e malandata; nascosto dietro un cono d'ombra formato da un alto palazzo accanto, il complesso contava solo quattro piani ed era circondato da un cancelletto tutto scrostato. Il giardino condominiale che precedeva il portone era un pratino giallo e rinsecchito, più che un vero giardino. L'erba scricchiolò sotto le scarpe di Arthur quando Morgana li fece avanzare.

Un albero spoglio, basso e grasso si incurvava nel mezzo del giardino. Sotto di esso, così casuale che Arthur avrebbe riso se non avesse avuto ancora il cuore in gola, c'era una sedia girevole tutta sgangherata. Vi si era accomodato un gatto, intendo a leccarsi pigramente.

Arthur allungò la mano verso la sua pelliccia rada e quando il micio alzò il muso di scatto, chiaramente indignato, si accorse che aveva un occhio cieco.

Morgana strattonò via Arthur prima che il gatto lo graffiasse. «Kilgarrah non è amichevole nei confronti degli estranei. In realtà, non è amichevole nei confronti dei nessuno, tranne che di M...»

Si riprese al volo, le sopracciglia all'ingiù in un'aria che fece venire ad Arthur un forte mal di stomaco.

«Kilgarrah ti somiglia, comunque» decretò Morgana, scortandoli su per le scale di marmo.

«L'ascensore?» chiese Nimueh.

«Non c'è, ovviamente. Che ti aspettavi da un duo di investigatori psichici al verde?» disse Morgana tra i denti, e Arthur ebbe l'impressione che in realtà fosse più seccata per il fatto in sé che con Nimueh. «Quando eravamo ancora al Gytrash non era così, ma dopo aver dovuto levare le tende...»

«Mi chiedo come sia possibile avere il permesso per abitare e lavorare in un hotel» disse Nimueh, arrancando dietro Gaius.

«Facile: basta liberare il suddetto hotel da uno spettro insistente che spaventa i clienti, e il proprietario sarà ben lieto di farti qualche piccolo favore.» Morgana sospirò languidamente mentre svoltava verso la terza rampa di scale. «L'affitto era così basso...»

Arthur fu superato dalla schiena di Morgause, stretta nella giacca di pelle; sembrava riuscisse a fare le scale su quei tacchi senza alcun tipo di problema, a differenza di Nimueh. La strega si accostò a Morgana.

«Poi c'è stata la zuffa con i druidi per quel dannato grimorio e tutto è andato a farsi benedire» continuò Morgana. «Il signor Agravaine non ha potuto permetterci di restare, visto che non lo pagavamo più.»

«Meglio così» soffiò a sorpresa Morgause. «Quel viscido non faceva che guardarti.»

Ad Arthur non sfuggì la piega che prese l'angolo delle labbra di Morgana, pigra e soddisfatta.

La sua sorellastra ci mise un po' per aprire la porta dell'appartamento; al terzo tentativo cedette, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e Arthur avrebbe potuto giurare di vederli lampeggiare di una sfumatura dorata prima che la serratura scattasse.

Morgana fece accomodare i suoi ospiti distribuendoli nei giacigli di fortuna che aveva ricavato dalle due stanze da letto del piccolo appartamento; qualcuno parlava, qualcuno aveva fatto partire la caldaia, da qualche parte un bollitore fischiava... tutto questo passò in un sequenza di macchie indistinte davanti agli occhi di Arthur.

Si era seduto sul divano sfondato, la schiena che precipitava nella stoffa strappata come se lo ingoiasse. Lì era rimasto, fissando un tavolino basso davanti a sé; un cerchio perfetto, probabilmente dovuto a qualche bevanda lasciata senza cura lì sopra, rovinava il legno. Arthur squadrò quella sbavatura così a lungo da accorgersi delle piccole tacche che erano state intagliate intorno al cerchio; dei minuscoli disegni, forse tracciati per scherzo, facevano somigliare l'impronta di una tazza a un pentacolo in miniatura.

Arthur riconosceva la mano.

Sobbalzò quando sentì un tocco leggero sulla spalla. Morgana si era chinata verso di lui, i capelli scivolati davanti al volto, gli occhi stretti e un po' acquosi nella stanza ormai buia.

«Stai bene, Arthur?» sussurrò, forse perché gli altri si erano ormai coricati.

Lui le fece posto accanto a sé sul divano e Morgana si sedette.

«Non hai aperto bocca da quando abbiamo lasciato la stazione» continuò lei.

«Sto bene.» La voce di Arthur uscì graffiata. «Sono solo... scombussolato.»

Morgana guardava davanti a sé; appoggiò i piedi sul tavolinetto, il tallone del sandalo che andava a coprire esattamente il finto pentacolo.

«È che... è accaduto in fretta, no?» tentennò Arthur, appena più che un bisbiglio. «Sapere che eri in pericolo e...»

Il suo mondo così sicuro, il mondo sul quale aveva appena iniziato a esercitare un po' di controllo per la prima volta dopo _anni_ era crollato in un solo momento.

«Lo so che non posso fare niente, lo so che ti sono d'impiccio, cosa credi?» Arthur si coprì gli occhi con una mano, stanco.

Percepì chiaramente l'aria venire inspirata in modo violento dalla bocca di Morgana ma parlò prima che potesse farlo lei, prima di non riuscirci più... prima che anche quei mozziconi di verità rotolassero di nuovo dentro di lui. «Non potevo... non potevo restarne fuori. Ancora una volta.»

Non mentre aveva la sicurezza che sua sorella stesse correndo un pericolo. Certo, sapeva da tempo che la vita che conducevano quelli come lei era rischiosa; da Castel Camelot si era reso conto che c'era un pericolo nuovo ogni giorno. Però...

Però era così facile dimenticarsene quando era lontano, quando era preso dai suoi problemi, quando aveva appena cominciato a risolverli, faticosamente ma con soddisfazione. Il lavoro, le sedute dal dottor Gaius, la fiducia che cominciava a ricostruirsi tra lui e Gwen e Lance; il non sentirsi sempre, perennemente fuori posto, sbagliato. A volte era come se i fantasmi non li avesse mai visti, come se gli unici di cui dovesse preoccuparsi erano quelli dentro di lui.

E poi, e poi...

E poi era stato così sicuro che Morgana non fosse sola. Che accanto a lei avesse avuto a proteggerla-

«È stata colpa mia» disse Morgana. «Avrei dovuto tenerti all'oscuro di tutto, continuare a tenerti protetto come voleva... come era deciso.»

Lo sterno di Arthur si strinse.

«Ma improvvisamente, non so... ho avuto paura» ammise Morgana, le parole così flebili adesso che erano loro due soli in una stanza, al buio. Sembrava di nuovo la ragazzina che gli aveva urlato addosso, sconfitta, anni prima, rompendo tutti piatti. «La mia aura è agitata, le carte non rispondono e non avevo la sicurezza di sapere che stessi bene – senza lui accanto a me a darmi quella sicurezza, ho avuto improvvisamente paura. E sai com'è l'irrazionalità, no?» Arthur vide un sorriso di rammarico incupirle il volto; il suo tallone accarezzava piano il pentacolo. «Ho dovuto per forza accertarmi che tu stessi bene, anche se sotto sotto sapevo che non poteva essere altrimenti. Forse... forse avevo solo bisogno di sentirti.»

Arthur appoggiò il palmo sopra al suo.

«Lo so» le tremò la voce, «che per te è difficile come per me. Anche se non sei il suo partner psichico-»

Arthur prese un respiro di petto, con violenza, e il tonfo nello sterno strappò contro la sua volontà un suono alla gola. «Non stiamo parlando di questo» disse, scrollando la testa.

Ma Morgana era sempre Morgana, quella che una volta scoperto il suo punto debole non la smetteva di continuare a premere lì, senza dargli tregua, quella che capiva sempre tutto di lui, anche troppo, anche con troppo anticipo.

«Stiamo parlando _anche_ di questo» disse. «La sua scomparsa sgretola la tua mente proprio come la mia, e diversamente da me non può essere a causa di un legame psichico che ti succede.»

Arthur lasciò la presa sulla mano della sorella. Non era di questo che voleva parlare, non... Non lo sapeva neanche lui cosa voleva, ciò che sentiva.

Ci stava lavorando, cazzo.

Stava lavorando su tutto, prima che succedesse questo disastro – su se stesso, per prepararsi, per essere una persona migliore, per...

Ora, in mezzo ai flutti dell'oceano, un fulmine l'aveva colpito e la tensione bruciante ed elettrica gli era rimasta dentro, faceva formicolare senza sosta i nervi.

«Quello che provo io non ha importanza» disse Arthur. Era l'unica cosa sensata da dire. Perché davvero, cosa contava in un momento simile?

Ma Morgana continuava a squadrarlo nel buio, Arthur percepiva su di sé quel suo sguardo severo e compassionevole, e fu la compassione a fargli cercare altre giustificazioni – perché non riusciva a sostenerla, quella. Non come la severità. Alla severità c'era abituato.

«Lo conosco appena» disse Arthur. Menzogna. «Ci siamo visti solo tre volte. Due notti in Scozia, una a Londra, ecco cos'abbiamo in comune...» eppure era così tanto, «... due anni in mezzo a dividere tutto.» Troppo, troppo.

Un silenzio lungo, teso, scandito dal ticchettare flebile di un orologio.

Arthur tirava respiri a forza, come costretto a far passare l'aria attraverso uno spesso muro.

«Che cosa posso fare per farti stare almeno un po' meglio?» disse Morgana con molta attenzione.

«Racconta tutto quello sai» disse Arthur. «Tutto, anche le cose che per te sono scontate.»

Ne aveva bisogno, gli serviva sentirsi ripetere ciò che Morgana gli aveva anticipato per telefono, ripeterlo ancora e ancora fino a che tutto non avrebbe avuto almeno un barlume di concretezza.

«È iniziata con la scomparsa di Merlin» disse Morgana.

Per la prima volta in quel gorgo interminabile di ore da quando Arthur era partito, il suo nome veniva pronunciato.

Il ginocchio di Arthur scattò appena.

«Una sera è uscito di casa per andare a comprare la pizza e... non è più tornato» continuò la sensitiva. «Mi sono subito allarmata, Merlin non è mai andato da nessuna parte senza dirmelo. La Trinetra agisce sempre insieme. Ma stai tranquillo» si affrettò ad aggiungere, premendo sulla coscia di Arthur per fermare il tremore che nemmeno si era accorto fosse iniziato.

«Merlin è da qualche parte, _vivo_. Ne sono sicura.»

«Come fai a saperlo?» disse, strozzato.

Non aveva neanche voluto pensare a _quella_ possibilità, se l'era impedito con vigore.

«Ne sono sicura. I partner psichici possono stabilire connessioni forti tra loro attraverso i veicoli di vibrazioni, ricordi? Ricordi le carte a Castel Camelot, quando mandai un segnale?» lo pressò.

_L'Imperatrice_.

Arthur annuì, sentendosi sbiancare.

«Questo può accadere perché normalmente possiamo sentire l'una il flusso dell'energia dell'altro. È difficile da spiegare...» Morgana unì i palmi, incastrando le dita tra loro. Ad Arthur ricordò la Morgana ragazzina che perdeva ore a spostare i livelli del cubo di Rubik.

«In realtà è come se la nostra energia progredisse insieme, tenendosi per mano. E tutto questo si può amplificare attraverso i mezzi... i _medium_.»

«E adesso?» gracchiò Arthur. Odiava suonare così debole, odiava sentirsi debole, ma era talmente stanco...

«Non riesco a stabilire un contatto attraverso un medium, sono troppo sconvolta per farlo da sola. Sento ancora il flusso di Merlin scorrere... però è strano.» Era evidente che esprimersi in modo che Arthur potesse capirla fosse complicato. «Sento delle interferenze... a volte è come se dormisse.» Affondò senza grazia le unghie sulla coscia di Arthur, ma andava bene, era ciò di cui lui aveva bisogno: una scarica di forza, un dolore che gli ricordasse che era qui e ora.

«È vivo, Arthur. Lo so.»

Il vetro che occludeva la gola di Arthur crepò.

«C'è qualche possibilità che sia... non so... scappato con qualcuno? Da qualcuno?» chiese Arthur. Al solo formulare la domanda si sentì sprofondare per qualche ragione alla quale non voleva – non doveva nemmeno pensare.

«Non si è allontanato volontariamente, no, ne sono certa» asserì Morgana. Il suo volto nell'ombra era una maschera in cui Arthur cercava con insistenza i tratti familiari. «Il flusso di energia è troppo strano, te l'ho detto; mi fa pensare a una situazione fuori dal comune. E poi, Merlin non ha portato via nulla con sé. Non manca niente né da casa né dalla sede della Trinetra.»

Morgana si morse il pollice e Arthur capì il perché dello smalto mangiucchiato che aveva notato prima. «Ho pensato che potesse essere stato costretto ad allontanarsi. In un primo momento ho creduto si trattasse di una qualche ritorsione per via di quel dannato grimorio... Lo vogliono in tanti, sai. Non facciamo che ricevere offerte più o meno aggressive. Anche un paio di lettere incantate di minacce – tranquillo, niente che non si possa risolvere con un bel filtro magico traccia-spam.»

Arthur si premette le dita alle tempie.

«Ho subito pensato di farmi aiutare da Morgause» riprese Morgana, «che ha molte conoscenze nel campo delle sette stregonesche, come puoi immaginare. Non abbiamo raccolto nessuna informazione... ma è anche vero che non ci si può fidare del tutto delle streghe.»

L'orologio ticchettava e ticchettava, così piano, così sottilmente da infastidire Arthur. Iniziò a cercarlo nella stanza alzandosi in piedi, le mani ai fianchi. Percorse il perimetro del salottino in poche, ampie falcate.

«L'attacco che hai subito?» chiese.

Non c'era traccia di alcun orologio appeso alle pareti.

«Stavo tornando con Morgause da un giro di ricognizione. Siamo state all'Annwyn, dove Merlin è rimasto coinvolto nella rissa con quel druido. Sì, un druido in un locale. Ci sono dei pub frequentati da gente che nemmeno ti aspetteresti...»

«Che cosa avete ottenuto?» chiese Arthur.

Se avesse acceso le luci sarebbe riuscito a trovare prima quel dannato orologio, ma c'era qualcosa che glielo impediva, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con l'abbraccio rassicurante delle ombre, il quale prometteva 'più tardi ancora'.

«Nessuna informazione ma...» Morgana tentennò. «Qualcosa l'abbiamo ottenuto: una belva della notte che ci ha assalite non appena siamo uscite. È sbucata da dietro un vicolo. Una pantera alata o una qualche specie di felino, impossibile da vedere nell'ombra. Mi ha strappato una delle mie giacche preferite...»

«Morgana.» Arthur si bloccò al centro della stanza, scalciando il bordo del tappeto. Gli arabeschi erano una macchia oscura e indefinita.

«Credo... forse... c'è la possibilità che stesse tentando di trascinarmi via con lei» ammise Morgana, e Arthur accolse la notizia come una coltellata tra le vertebre.

«Quindi vogliono anche te» disse, gelido.

Si voltò per tastare a caso sul tavolinetto basso, sopra al mobile nell'angolo; dov'era l'orologio? Si trattava in realtà di una sveglia?

«Non lo so» rispose Morgana. «Se così fosse, perché cercarmi solo adesso, perché non catturare prima anche me?»

Arthur passò le mani sul legno, urtando una foto incorniciata, una brutta statuetta dalle forme indefinite, spostandosi poi sulla prima superficie disponibile, che era il piano di marmo che separava la cucina dal salotto, aprendolo come una finestra. Toccò e toccò e toccò...

«Ehi... va tutto bene.» Morgana gli era arrivata alle spalle e aveva poggiato le mani sopra la sua destra, bloccandola con testardaggine. «Mi sono difesa con i denti e con le unghie. Non dici sempre che ho degli artigli terrificanti? E poi, c'era Morgause.»

Arthur si scostò; si sentiva in trappola, tra la lastra di marmo e la presenza decisa della sua sorellastra. Tornò al divano ma non si sedette. Fece un passo avanti, uno a destra, tornò indietro. «Va bene, ho capito. Come possiamo agire?»

«Tra qualche ora proveremo con un rito di gruppo, in modo da far risuonare le nostre auree per amplificare il raggio d'azione del _medium_.»

Arthur annuì e annuì. Sembrava che Morgana non avrebbe aggiunto altro, se ne stava solo _lì_ , ostinata, ma ad Arthur non bastava ancora. «Perché non cominciare subito?» propose di slancio. «Intanto potrei tornare io in quel posto... come hai detto che si chiama? Annwyn? Non mi conoscono e forse...»

«Io adesso non ce la faccio, Arthur. E neanche _tu_. E neanche Gaius» disse Morgana, un dato di fatto. Si avvicinò al mobile accanto al divano, che era sgangherato e scheggiato. «Dormiamo almeno quattro o cinque ore. Il momento più propizio per un rituale è sempre quello che precede l'alba.» Aprì il cassetto e ne estrasse qualcosa per poi fronteggiare il fratello.

Gli spinse tra le mani l'oggetto, freddo e alieno nella sua presa molle. Era una sveglia.

«A Merlin non è mai piaciuta ma non ha avuto cuore di buttarla via, quindi l'ha chiusa nel cassetto.»

Quello fu il suo congedo. Lasciò la stanza facendo scorrere una mano sulla parete, piano.

Arthur rimase lì, tra le dita la sveglia che non piaceva a Merlin ma che non era stata gettata.

Fu allora che si permise di pensare che quello era l'appartamento che Morgana condivideva con Merlin, e che c'era anche lui, là; che c'erano le sue sue cose tutte intorno ad Arthur, la sua impronta calda, la sua vita.

C'era il suo cuore tra le mani di Arthur, generoso e pulsante, c'era la sua abitudine nel tracciare distrattamente a memoria delle linee familiari su un tavolo, c'era il suo stupido umorismo...

Arthur sentì le ginocchia cedergli. Si appoggiò al bracciolo del divano, la sveglia che gli sfuggiva e scivolava a terra. Il muro di vetro si era infranto e ora il respiro lo travolgeva tutto in una volta, stordendolo. E quello a cui aveva evitato di pensare accuratamente per tante, estenuanti ore tornò da lui, tenace e terribilmente doloroso.

«Merlin...»

 


End file.
